Terra
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: [hiatus] [inconcluso] Dipper y Mabel Pines, un amor tortuoso y desdichado. Él un minero, ella desposada con un compañero de él. La invitación a leer está dada. Fines del siglo XIX, los siguientes atentados son similares a los que ocurrieron durante ésa época en mi país. [Pinecest]
1. Terra

_Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece; si fuese de ese modo abría Pinecest. Pero su creación corresponde al querido Alex Hirsch._

_Contiene Pinecest, si no les agrada, favor de no seguir la lectura, desde ya muchas gracias, Golia._

_Fines del siglo XIX, los siguientes atentados son similares a los que ocurrieron durante ésa época en mi país._

* * *

><p><strong>"Earth"<strong>

El precario olor de la mina traspasaba su piel embalsamada con la suciedad del carbón, el chirriante sonido del metal en la pica llenaba sus oídos; llevándose consigo su conciencia de ser humano.

_-¡Explosión!-_ gritaron a lo lejos; como una violenta embestida de cuerpos humanos lo despertaron de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolo correr de la misma forma que las demás criaturas.

La luz del nuevo despertar, lo embelesó, y cuándo giró a ver los cuerpos quemados de sus compañeros atrapados por la furia del fuego, pudo lanzarse súbitamente a los brazos de la injusticia y la desdicha.

_Era el trabajo de un minero. Él era un minero._

Los vientos del pueblo sacudieron sus cabellos castaños, simultáneamente al momento en que una madre lloraba la pérdida de un hijo; terminando en el auto-exilio. A lo lejos se veía la prestigiosa casa de sus dueños, quienes eran los acogidos de un señor misericordioso. La mirada sumisa de su hermana hacia su esposo iracundo, su ceño fruncido ante tal situación y los brazos débiles de un niño que rodeaban su cintura con la fuerza qué éste no poseía, desunió los lazos afectivos de un prójimo subyacente en su lívido interior.

El llanto de su sobrino que no sucedió, y las risas de éste cuándo lo abrazaban en el baile de los domingos, dónde el licor gozábale de sus labios por completo; y terminaba por celebrar aquella felicidad de pobre qué no le pertenecía.

Desde lejos, observaba, como ella sentada en el mullido prado, tenía a alguien entre sus brazos; cuándo éste parecía acallar su hambruna chupando ávido el robusto seno de su hermana, Dipper, tan sólo ignoraba el traicionero reflejo de su imaginación sonriente; fantasmal en el rostro de Mabel, la cual no estaba sentada en ningún lugar; y era un recuerdo pasajero, quizás de otras épocas.

El licor retumbó en su sangre, cuándo feliz se encontraba ignorándole así, la realidad que se estampaba otra vez, en el mencionado grito de un desconocido, qué llegaba corriendo alterado desde el **_Chiflón del Diablo*_** la explosión qué antes había acontecido.

Murmullos ahogábanle a Dipper, quién corría desdeñando sin un lúgubre entusiasmo, hacia la mina ofuscada por el tumulto vertiginoso que componían los habitantes de aquel pueblo. Cuándo hubo llegado, su cuerpo se adentró al precario lugar, sacándole los restos de cuerpos asfixiados por el humillo y muertos por el fuego.

La historia se repetía una y otra vez, y él deseaba contener en lo más profundo de sus poros, la blanca justicia tan deseada.

El diario vivir en un pueblo en lo más recóndito del sur de un país, era una tortuosa desventura para cualquiera que estuviese allí. Sin embargo, era un leve beneficio para un pobre o simplemente inmigrante de la misma clase social.

Reanudando taciturnos la agobiadora tarea, los mineros se encaminaban encorvados, hacia el túnel infinito que era su trabajo, Dipper Pines, se precipitaba sin mayor estoicismo, a la realidad que le negaba sin reparos la libertad y el cielo azul que se ocultaba tras las avasalladoras paredes del pozo en el que se hundían con déspota rapidez. Zumbábanles los oídos por el incesante roce de metales a sus costados, y la tenue luz del amanecer despértabale de cualquier intento de suicidio.

Más que mal, el incordio llanto de un niño, quién se aferraba instintivamente a las piernas de un padre opresor.

El bigote conocido causó la cólera de Pines, y sin más, varias horas más tarde, cuándo hubo terminado la mañana, la señal de desdén del esposo de su hermana notable en su rostro, hizo respingar aquel voraz sentimiento de ira contenida; mezclada por un estrés que arrasábale con incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué trajiste a mi sobrino aquí?-

-Ya está bastante mayor para trabajar, las fichas no son suficientes.- Respondíale de forma áspera e irrespetuosa.

-Pues deberías tener lástima de sus pocos años, él tan sólo está a las vísperas de cumplir los ocho.

-Endeble o no, es hijo de minero, y minero será alguna vez.

-Insensato, lo haz arrestado de sus derechos de escuela.

-Pines, no te metas.- Escuchábase gritar el hombre.

-Él también es de mi familia.- Vociferó el castaño, acercándose de forma amenazadora a aquel individuo. –Es mi sangre- Bramó por última vez, antes de ser interrumpido por los voces desesperadas de los demás y el tono autoritario del capataz, qué severamente los devolvía a cada uno a su posición antes de cualquier atentado entre los trabajadores, los cuáles tan sólo eran manipulables animales a los cuáles se les tenía lamiéndole el dorso de sus manos.

La carne palpitante de sus sienes no dejaban tranquilo al Pines, quién aterrorizado y exasperado, esperaba el atardecer de comenzar la pronto reunión hacia los derechos de un ser humano, que al igual que él, le pertenecía.

Reclamar o no, el inocente muchacho no debería estar en ese lugar. Y Pines, sumiso o no; no permitiría más de aquellas desgracias en su vida de hombre de 26 años.

Pareciérale de forma acongojadora, la solución de sus problemas. Súbitamente en un encuentro deseoso por su existencia.

La suciedad del carbón cubrió su rostro por completo, y al final de la tarde se encontraba preso del miedo, sosteniéndole su gorro opaco y desgastado entre sus dedos, observando a lo lejos, la mujer qué no veía hacía 5 años atrás; la cual trabajaba ante sus ojos, con la energía que había perdido tras el pasar de los tiempos.

Acudía a ella por tener razones bastante válidas para acercársele después de tanto tiempo.

Sangrábanles los labios, mientras Dipper observaba a Mabel y sus piernas lenta y raudamente se movían hacia su pronto encuentro.

* * *

><p>Espero con ansias sus reviews y opiniones, de continuación o no.<p>

_**Chiflón del diablo:**_ Mina de carbón chilena más antigua, miles de trabajadores murieron por las explosiones ocurridas en éste lugar.

_Atte_

_Golia_~


	2. Cobarde

_Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece; si fuese de ese modo abría Pinecest. Pero su creación corresponde al querido Alex Hirsch. Contiene Pinecest, si no les agrada, favor de no seguir la lectura, desde ya muchas gracias, Golia._

_Fines del siglo XIX, los siguientes atentados son similares a los que ocurrieron durante ésa época en mi país._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Cobarde II"<em>**

Disipábanse con el viento, los castaños hilillos de una larga cabellera femenina. Dipper Pines se quedaba fríamente congelado con cada zancada que daba hasta la mujer qué apareciérale en sus sueños. La sutil amargura yaciente en su garganta, lo apresaba del miedo qué lo sostenía tirándolo hacía atrás desmesuradamente.

Pero pronto los acechamientos del arrepentimiento temblaron ante la mirada de aquella que se había volteado para encontrarse con el hermano perdido desde la flor de su juventud.

Los recuerdos que encontrábanse envueltos en una manta de acero comenzaron a bramar dentro de su inconsciencia cuándo sus orbes se encontraron con los de su melliza, mostrándose iracundos contra la endeble alma de un ser renegado como él. Degustó la escena dónde se encontraba, sosteniéndole la mano antes de que ésta se anticipara a la despedida_. _–Dipper- Escuchábase susurrar la mujer al Pines, antes de bajar la mirada de manera triste. En aquel momento, dónde no había escuchado su voz llamarle desde años atrás, épocas antiguas dónde se veía feliz a su lado, despertó del trance de los recuerdos y la bruma hiriente de la nostalgia.

Entonces, vislumbró desde su lejanía cercana, aquella piel de porcelana que se veía desgastada y antigua, los sonrientes ojos que antes ella tenía se habían roto y su flamante cabello se había marchitado.

La razón por el cambio de ella, carcomíale el espíritu de hombre. El del bigote con el que se había desposado, había arruinado lo que antes le pertenecía y atesoraba como un loco.

Un tono lila se cernía sobre una mejilla de la fémina, y entonces, la palma de su diestra acarició impulsivamente aquel sector maltratado. Entonces, la mujer recházabale la caricia, ladeando nerviosamente el rostro hacia un lado. Y al Pines le sobrecogieron unas insolentes ganas de sollozar a llantos erráticos.

* * *

><p><em>-Mabel, no te vayas-<em>

_-Es una desvergüenza a Dios.-_

_-Que nos degüellen por nuestra osadía.-_

_-No puedes frenar el matrimonio que se hará ante la palabra de Dios.-_

_-Si Dios estuviese con nosotros, no deberíamos desposarte con alguien para no caer en la absoluta pobreza.-_

_-Dipper-_

_-Mabel, por favor.-_

* * *

><p>Llorábale la mujer en sus manos, en vez de él, mientras el humillo de carbón se dispersaba a su alrededor. La Pines había estallado en llanto ante su desgraciado y a la vez milagroso encuentro. Y sentíase desdichada por la insufrible felicidad que la llenaba de júbilo por volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no se esperaba el fruto de sus súplicas instantáneamente. –Mabel- Pronunció su mellizo, con la voz quebrada. Temblábanle los labios ante el llamado de su hombre. –Mabel- Lo escuchó nuevamente antes de ser interrumpido por las risas alborotadas de las mujeres y ancianas que trabajaban lavando ropas y cobijas de sus respectivos hogares. El olor de las cenizas la hizo volver a su realidad de esposa y madre. De vivir en hacinamiento, sin regularidades sanitarias ni de respeto, sin tener importancia de ser humano. Y es que aquellos que trabajaban en mineras en aquel siglo, lo hacían tan sólo como método de no caer en la pobreza total. Eran seres abusados, de los cuáles se aprovechaban y vivían en las más precarias condiciones.<p>

Y los Pines no eran la excepción.

Echábale un último vistazo al rostro embarrado de Dipper. –Hermano.- Balbuceábale. -¿Qué es lo que necesita?- Escuchábale hablar el Pines, anonadado por el tono lejano y desgastado de la mujer. Sentíase en ese momento, desamparado ante los inalcanzables y banales que eran sus pensamientos y deseos. –Hablas como si lo hicieses con un completo extraño.- Respondió atropelladamente. –Déjeme decirle, Mabel.- Se interrumpió a si mismo con una leve pausa, ante las palabras más insensatas de parte de la fémina. –Empleo el tono de voz con el que debo comportarme ante un hombre, usted por ejemplo, por el hecho de compartir sangre conmigo.- -¿Qué barbaridades está hablando?- Abucheó, siendo corrompido por la desesperación del nuevo encuentro y la ira de quién guarda rencor. –No alce la voz,_ Di...-_ gimoteó por las manos del hombre que apretábanle los hombros con rudeza. –Dígame que dice lo mismo cuando él la golpea.- Mabel volvió a gimotear en negación a sus palabras. –Dígame que entonces se quedó callada cuándo envió a mi sobrino a la mina.- Vociferó con descontento. –Usted sabe que yo no puedo hacer nada.- Contestábale la castaña. -¿Y por qué?- Gruñó en su rostro. –Porque soy mujer.-

Y la soltó.

Su mente huyó a otro lugar lejos de la injusticia de dónde se encontraba. La conmoción con la que la había atrapado con las manos, se disipó en el punto de qué la verdad había golpeado la puerta de su hogar y le había dicho lo equivocado que estaba en todo. Tenía razón, ella tenía razón. Mabel Pines observábale el cabello enmarañado y castaño, cabizbajo a su presencia. Unas ganas aterradoras de abrazarlo la asaltaron de pronto, pero se fueron esparciendo por el hecho de que podría ser libidinoso. –No sabe cuán equivocada está- soltó de forma embustera. -¿Qué me está diciendo?- -Digo que tan sólo se llena de excusas porque tiene miedo.- Y apareció un silencio, en dónde ambos sabían quién se estaba equivocando. -¿Es que acaso quiere verme morir?- -¿No ve que yo soy el que murió primero, al momento de perderla?- No hubo respuesta. –Debería hablar más bajo.- Escuchábale decir, cuándo la mirada fija y opaca de su melliza lo acribillaba con insolencia e imprudencia.

_El cobarde era él._

Porque de pronto, la mujer con la que estaba hablando, se veía partir con el marido hacía un horizonte que no podría alcanzar, ya que no reaccionábale ni siquiera con la presencia de vainilla que antes podría haber disfrutado desde la pequeñez.

-¿A qué vino?-

Levantábale la cabeza a Dipper._ A nuestro encuentro._ -¿Disculpe?- La muchacha suspiró. –Después de cinco años se atreve a venir y ni siquiera me ha dicho la razón.- -Usted ya la debió haber intuido.- La vio desviar la mirada, y aquello le entristeció. –No logro comprenderlo.- La escuchó decir anticipándose a su entierro. Sin embargo, el Pines no dio respuesta. El momento por el que más aguardó durante media década fugábase vertiginosamente con frugalidad. El silencio reinó, porque no sabía que decir, se había quedado en blanco y la desfachatez de pronunciar alguna injuria atentando contra su hermana le privaba de quedar como un tonto. Y limitábase Dipper Pines en fundirse al recuerdo palpitante de su vida hacía ocho años atrás, repasando las escenas con las que había ganado y perdido el amor de su hermana; dónde también la había perdido a ella, cinco años atrás de forma desalentadora.

Lo más óptimo, era escapar.

Porque seguía siendo un cobarde.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas~ Aquí la segunda parte de ésta historia, que puede ser confusa en un principio, pero que pronto se desenvolverá aclarando varias cosas. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han alegrado bastante. <em>

**_PattySan99: _**_Cómo escribiste, Mabel está casada y tiene un hijo, mientras que Dipper está solo y claro, odia al esposo de Mabel, pero ama a su sobrino. Dipper está vagando tras lo desdichada que es su vida, y por ello tiende a revolver las cosas y mezclarlas; haciéndolas confusas. Pero pronto se aclarará, gracias por leerlo, Paty. 3 __  
><em>


	3. Arrepentimiento

_**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece; si fuese de ese modo abría Pinecest. Pero su creación corresponde al querido Alex Hirsch. Contiene Pinecest, si no les agrada, favor de no seguir la lectura, desde ya muchas gracias, Golia._

_Fines del siglo XIX, los siguientes atentados son similares a los que ocurrieron durante ésa época en mi país._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Arrepentimiento"<em>**

_Hace aprox. 8 años y meses atrás_

El cielo escarlata movíase pardo ante los ojos de una sonriente jovencita. Las cosquillas de los hilillos castaños provenientes de su melliza lo despertaron del embelesamiento con el cual Dipper admiraba desde la génesis de su adolescencia, a la Pines, sentada a su lado, en la mullida y libertinosa arena que se colaba por su diestra, y causábale una apacible comezón en la yema de sus dedos. Una sonrisa se cinceló nuevamente en el rostro de la fémina y él regocijabase por tal momento. El silencio que compartían era el mismo con el cuál pasábanse noches en vela de adolescencia y niñez marchita en la flor de los recuerdos absortos en el olvido. El viento azotábale el rostro con una recatada vehemencia anunciándoles el frescor de estar en familia, y la inminente despedida del aquel paisaje. Era la última vez que admirarían el océano antes de dedicarse frenéticamente cada uno a sus labores; él de minero incipiente y ella, de servicio en aquellos yacimientos mineros. Era la pronta despedida para su nuevo comienzo de aspiraciones de insulsos campesinos como ellos. La observó volver su vista a las aguas traslúcidas teñidas de cielo escarlata. Y pudo volver a deslumbrarse con la belleza de la ahora mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Pero Dipper se decepcionó nuevamente por los sentimientos y pensamientos indecorosos que portaba subyacente en su ser intrépido y descarado. Sin embargo su perversión era la más exquisita y deliciosa que podría poseer, la cual encontrábanse sellada bajo siete llaves en llantos de una maléfica realidad que atentaba contra él a cada segundo de su vida. Éstos fueron colándose hace bastantes años atrás, cuando poseía prematuros catorce años, y la vio alejarse momentáneamente de él, dejando en la antigüedad la niñez arrebatada por el estupor del pudor que ahora tenía, no, _debía _tenerse al ver a una mujer.

Y Mabel convertíase en esa mujer por esos años. El cambio de la voz femenina y los prontos nacimientos de unos senos, la aparición de las curvas más dulces y elegantes que Dipper jamás podría haber visto y los refinados rasgos pronto a madurar. Y atrás quedábase la inocencia de su mente de infante, encarcelada por su nueva visión de su alrededor, de ella y de él mismo. Porque su estatura cambió, en el momento en que tenía bajar un poco la mirada para apreciarla, como hacía _siempre_, pero ahora más que nunca. La barba naciente en su mentón y la grave y profunda voz con la cual llamábale a su melliza. Sus hombros, su espalda y su cuerpo lo convertían en un hombre. Y fueron en esos días de pronta curiosidad repentina hacia el sexo opuesto, en que Dipper hundíase cada vez más hacia el tormento personal. La culpabilidad apuñábale el corazón en noches de insomnio campesino, sintiendo el golpe de la respiración femenina dormitando en la contigua habitación. Y sabía que la amaba desde la infancia con un corazón puro y transparente, el cuál fue contaminándose poco a poco, en los indecentes pensamientos de hombre que galopaban en su mente sin cesar. Pero pronto el tormento convertíase en costumbre, y la costumbre pudo exacerbar la comodidad transformada sutilmente en lo que se llamaba tranquilidad; transformándose en un admirador anónimo, en un amante no correspondido y un mesurado hombre. Porque la amaba desde las ínfimas cercanías puras de niñez, hasta ahora, su insistencia de varón. _–Dipper-_ Escuchábase irrumpir el silencio familiar de ambos. –Pronto la noche surcará los cielos, ¿Quiere irse, Mabel?- Contestábale él. –No es eso- Sonábale melancólica, él decidió quedarse en su lugar. -¿Qué le sucede?- Cuestionó. –No se da cuenta, de que ya somos todos unos adultos.- -Jóvenes.- -Normalmente, sería usted el de estas palabras.- -¿Cuáles?- -El pesimismo es un atributo que le pertenece a usted, no a mi.- -Mabel, está actuando extraña.- -Entonces lo que siento es extraño.- Escuchábase reír a la Pines. -¿Por qué ríe?- -Porque me llena de alegría el que dejemos algo para ser mejores, pero el miedo acecha tras la felicidad de la que soy partícipe.- Él se levantó rápidamente, y por primera vez observábase a Mabel tan solemne. –Si le teme a que nos separaremos, déjeme decirle que es un miedo absurdo. Porque eso no pasará.- Levantábase la fémina hasta terminar por mirarlo en silencio. Le sonrió nuevamente -¿Por qué lo amo tanto?- Y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndose al tacto de su cuerpo femenino. Se alegró. –Hermano mío- Pero antes esas palabras, la realidad lo fusiló de un solo tiro.

* * *

><p>Los días posteriores a aquella noche convertíanse en pasajeros pronósticos de los cuáles no podía recordar más que la rutina con la cual envolvíale el cuerpo y la conciencia al hombre. Pronto los días volvíanse semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en un mes. Un mes de haber aceptado con espíritu ambiguo las ofertas de un nuevo futuro en mineras, carentes de la felicidad con la que se decían. Porque la rutina era que, en el lugar de hallazgos encontrábanse muertos hombres por las explosiones en los lugares de trabajo. Y los mineros, taciturnos sin ni voz ni voto, sometíanse a la labor de su futura muerte. "<em>Porque el hambre es un aguijón más eficaz que un látigo"<strong>*<strong>_ Y los pobres seres como los Pines además de los pueblerinos, sabían de aquella frase. Hambre, _hambruna_. Los hombres trabajaban por lo menos para llevar una migaja de pan al hogar, y las mujeres para contribuir en ello.

Y Dipper perdíase en las brumas de su lívido interior, aquel infestado de las represalias del trabajo, de las injusticias y la carencia de ímpetu y frenesí como para luchar por ello. La hambruna por la que pasaban en esa semana, la pobreza en la que estaba sumidos y las muertes continuas de camaradas en los que ya no podía hacerse amigo por la realidad de mañana verlos calcinados dentro de las explosiones del Chiflón.

Y un día, tras un encuentro a solas con su hermana, explotó el Pines, tras disparatadas e incoherentes palabras pronunciadas por ella. Llénabase de cólera en esos momentos en el Pines, golpeando las paredes de aquel hogar. –La única que no ha visto cuerpos nauseabundos por la muerte todos los días es usted ¡Mierda!- Le bramó, asustándola en el instante. –Se queja y ni siquiera es la que se pasa todo el día en cavernas bajo el mar con miedo a morir en cualquier segundo, para salir de aquella cita del diablo y saber que la paga para un pan es una mierda.- Vociferó, acercándosele amenazante, lanzándolo todo en el camino. –Y llora porque la verdad le acribilla al saberse que es una inútil día tras día- Inquirió, hiriéndole con sus palabras. –La única culpable- Escuchábase rugir al Pines. –Es usted- -¡¿Y yo de qué tengo la culpa?!- Defendíase la castaña. –De ser otra estúpida boca que alimentar.- Contrarrestó él, y tomábale del mentón de forma agresiva. Obstruido por el cólera, Dipper impedíase ver las lágrimas nacientes de su mujer amada. La soltó, como si sus lágrimas quemasen su piel, y aprisionábale con su cuerpo segundos después. Como un ebrio libidinoso en busca de atentar contra la virginidad de una niña.

Hundíase su nariz en los cabellos risueños de ella, mientras manos exploraban deseosas y usurpadoras por las ropas desteñidas de la mujer que, con impresión y miedo, llorábale a Dios por una interrupción divina hacia lo que estaba aconteciendo. Entonces, escuchábase clamar piedad a su propio hermano, aquel que encontrábase absorto en la mezquindad. Sentía miedo, por primera vez, al hombre que dejó de ser un hermano a ser un desconocido ante sus ojos. Y él, despertábase de un profundo sueño al escuchar un último quejido proveniente de la mujer. Cuándo la soltó, y la vio tan asustada; lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas masculinas. Cuándo una sutil disculpa se escapó con sinceridad de sus labios, encontrábase huyendo de lo que acababa de pasar, sintiendo la pesadez del viento sobre su rostro turbio y las fuerzas arrebatadas de su cuerpos al llegar desdichado al campo alejado.

Y cuando la noche hubo llegado súbitamente, hallábase a Dipper llorando como perro arrepentido tras la puerta de la mujer que tendría que afrontar alguna vez. Los impulsos que lo llevaron allí eran muy apresurados, y quiso retirarse, pero la puerta abríase estrepitosamente encontrándose a una fémina que ocultaba su mirada tras sus cabellos. Sin embargo, Mabel no lo rechazó. Porque disculpábase el Pines sollozando en su regazo, siendo reconfortado por unos brazos femeninos que amaban también al hombre.

* * *

><p><em>La cita que hice en el capítulo fue sacada de un cuento de Baldomero "La compuerta número 12"<em>

_¡Hey! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho en seguir con la historia. Y sí, respondiendo a una muchacha de un review, fue inspirado en sub-terra. Sobre todo por el hecho de que me encanta Baldomero, lo amo._

_Muchas gracias por todo, y el próximo capítulo me dedicaré a contestar como se debe. Más no puedo ahora, por la falta de tiempo. Nos vemos._

**_Golia~_**


	4. Aviso

_¡Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, más que mal, a todos nos gusta leer reviews, porque nos inspira y todo aquello relacionado. De ante mano, me llena de alegría el haber sabido que personas, por muy pocas que sean, lean lo que escribo, sobretodo este fic, que en un comienzo me aventuré a pensar con decisión que sería el primero en no dejar inconcluso. _

_Sin embargo, he de avisar que aquello no podrá ser. Mis más sinceras disculpas por todo ello, y no es porque tenga algún problema dramático como pretexto para dejarlo, es todo lo contrario. Cuándo comienzo a escribir algo, la inspiración me arrasa de forma impetuosa, furiosa, aparece de pronto, sin previo aviso; y como llega, se va de la misma manera, me sucede con todo en mi vida, porque mis sentimientos y emociones son así, muy breves, nada apasionados y efímeros. _

_Me desagrada el saber que no puedo seguir con éste fic, porque realmente, me agradó el escribirlo, pero ya no puedo. Sinceramente, me pasé semanas tratando de hacer algo, de escribir; pero no se dieron muy buenos resultados. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas, a ustedes y a mi misma, por no saber dar término a algo que comenzó. Siempre inconcluso, y no es muy grato pensar que soy de esa forma. Todo tiene que tener un fin, sin embargo, lo dejo a medio camino. Es horrible. Lo es._

_Reitero, disculpas. Más sin embargo, esto no significa que dejaré de escribir, me vienen más los one-shots. Así que, muchas gracias de antemano._

_Y declaro este fic, inconcluso, ojalá momentáneo, pero lo veo más permanente._

_Me despido._

_Desde ya muchas gracias._

_Golia~_


End file.
